mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields - Parte 11
Ae :D Red Fields está de volta com a sua 11ª Parte. Primeiramente eu vou agradecendo pelo apoio de vocês (Sim, tenho que agradecer toda vez. Pode soar chato, mas é o mínimo que posso fazer pela dedicação de vocês com a minha série), então muito obrigado pessoal, por gastarem seu tempo lendo, teorizando, escolhendo personagens favoritos e até fazendo artworks da série. Muito obrigado de coração. Vocês me deixam muito feliz. =,) Antes de começar a Parte 11, finalmente vocês podem conhecer a aparência de dois personagens dos mais antigos da série. =) thumb|300px|BlindsidePrimeiramente, aquele que o Ball achou que era cego de um olho. (Não sei por que, nada a ver. xD) Blindside tem 22 anos. Ele é calmo e calculista, sempre analisando bem o que deve ser feito. Também gosta de tomar decisões por conta própria, mesmo sendo um dos subordinados da Queen Dusky. É o melhor amigo de Tsunami. Dusky deu parte de seus poderes para Blindside, para que ele pudesse ajudá-la a realizar seu plano de voltar para sua dimensão e derrotar a sua irmã Aurora. thumb|300px|TsunamiSegundamente, aquele que muitos acharam que tinha a pelagem azul. xD Tsunami tem 21 anos. É muito mais bravo que Blindside, sempre quer fazer as coisas por impulso e, na maioria das vezes, quer agredir alguém. Tem se mostrado cada vez mais impaciente no decorrer da história. Ele acha que sua vida era chata e agora tem um pouco de agitação. Blindside é seu melhor amigo. Também recebeu parte dos poderes de Queen Dusky. Então vamos lá, com a Parte 11. Intro / Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 / Parte 10 Plasma Power Conhecendo o plano de Dusky Sorveteria de Cold Breeze / 05:35 PM. Electric Storm, Hydra, Shockwave e Nightstrike estão reunidas. Hydra: Eu falo! Vocês deviam tomar o milk-shake de chocolate com pimenta, é o melhor. Shockwave: Só você consegue tomar essas coisas fortes. Javelin chega. Hydra: *sorrindo* Oi Javelin!!!! Javelin está com um olhar triste. Nightstrike: Aconteceu alguma coisa? Javelin: *sorri* Não! Estou suave! Só fui tirar um papo com o Depth Charge. Hydra: Hummmmmm! Sabia que você era apaixonada por ele. Javelin: *sem graça* O que? Claro que não, sua louca! Nightstrike: E então? Javelin: *suspiro* Eu abandonei a equipe de velocistas. As quatro ficam supresas. Electric Storm: Mas esse era... Shockwave: Mas esse era o seu sonho. Javelin: *chateada* Não é mais! Só estava sendo usada por aqueles imbecis. Nightstrike: Sinto muito, Javelin! Javelin: Quer saber?! Deixa disso! Quero me enturmar com vocês agora. Vou querer um milkshake. Hydra: Pede um de chocolate com pimenta. Javelin: É óbvio que sim. Hydra: *animada* *sobressalta* Demais! Esconderijo de Queen Dusky. Blindside, Tsunami e Black Emerald chegam no local. Queen Dusky: Então vocês conseguiram deixar o Wind Power escapar para o lado de Aurora? Blindside: Então já está sabendo disso? Queen Dusky: Lógico! Estou aqui me concentrando, mas ainda posso sentir a atividade dos Order Powers. Blindside: Perdoa-nos, minha Rainha! Queen Dusky: De qualquer forma, o Wind Power ainda vai voltar para mim, junto com o Fire, Nature, Electricity e principalmente o Shadow. Mas não vou ficar tolerando vocês deixaram os Order Powers ficarem escapando mais. Blindside e Dusky sentem algo. Blindside: Droga! É o Water Power. Vamos lá pessoal. Black Emerald: Pelo menos isso para amenizar a vergonha da última luta. Na quadra de atletismo de Red Fields High School. Depth Charge está sendo possuído pelo Water Power. E o processo é doloroso, tanto quanto os outros. Quando o processo termina, Depth Charge fica com uma aura azulada em volta do corpo e seus olhos estão brilhando em uma cor azulada também. Depth Charge levanta voo e sai do local. (Nota: Como Nightstrike está fraca e ainda não rastreia muito bem os Order Powers, e Depth Charge se movimentou rapidamente, ela não foi capaz de sentir o Water Power.) De volta na sorveteria. Javelin está contando os planos de Dusky para o grupo. Javelin: ...Então é por isso que ela não deu as caras nessa luta. Nightstrike: Ela está concentrando o poder necessário para abrir um portal para a dimensão dela. E realmente ir atrás da Queen Aurora. Shockwave: Mas isso não explica o porque que ela nos deixou vivas e com nossos Order Powers. Nightstrike: O que será que ela está tramando? E o que será que ela quer comigo? Javelin: Isso já não sei te falar. Nightstrike: Temos que reportar isso para a Queen Aurora e ver no que ela possa nos ajudar dessa vez. Mas vai saber quando ela vai conseguir entrar em contato novamente. Quadra de atletismo de Red Fields High School. Blindside, Tsunami e Black Emerald chegam no local. Blindside: Foi aqui que o Water Power foi detectado. Tsunami: Mas cadê ele? Black Emerald: O usuário deve ter se retirado. Talvez ele já conseguiu controlá-lo. Tsunami: *com raiva* Blind! Isso já está ficando chato. Blindside: Não posso detectá-lo! Vamos ter que esperar outro sinal dele. Briga Uma semana depois. Casa de Nightstrike. Mesa do café da manhã. Daybreak: E então meus queridos? Como está indo o colégio? Pleiades: Muito bem. Mas a Nightstrike fez outra amiga esquisita. Nightstrike olha com uma expressão ruim para Pleiades. Nightstrike: *brava* Moleque! Já vai começar? Pleiades: É sério! A garota é mais macho que eu. Daybreak: Não fale assim das amigas de sua irmã. Nightstrike: Seu merdinha! Javelin é uma garota com um estilo tomboy. Pleiades: Meus amigos me disseram que ela se veste de macho para praticar esportes com outros pôneis machos. Nightstrike: Você não sabe nada dela. Se falar mais alguma coisa das minhas amigas, vou queimar todos seus bonecos dos Cosmic Heroes e fazer você engolir as cinzas deles. Pleaides: *assustado* Ok! Não falo mais nada. Daybreak: *surpresa* Nightstrike! O que é isso? Você nunca falou com tanta agressividade assim! Nightstrike: *confusa* *arrependida* Hein? Ah...Me desculpem. Mais tarde. No colégio. No pátio / Hora do Intervalo. Hydra está sentada em uma escadaria e escutando música com fones de ouvido, quando Nightstrike e Shockwave se aproximam. (Nota: Shockwave está usando a crina presa, estilo rabo de cavalo, desde a última batalha.) Nightstrike: Hydra! Eu estava pensando... Hydra está com olhos fechados, cantando e não escuta o que Nightstrike diz. Hydra: *cantando* So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do. Nightstrike: Hydra! Hydra: *cantando* Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do. Shockwave: Arranca os fones dela, Nightstrike! Nightstrike usa sua mágica para tirar os fones da Hydra. Hydra: *cantando* What are you waiti...AU!!!! Nightstrike: *nervosa* HYDRA!!!! Hydra: *chateada* Não! Me deixem escutar a minha trilha sonora do 50 Tons de Crina. Nightstrike: 50 Tons de Crina? Você sabe que esse filme é para maiores de 18 anos, não sabe? Hydra: *sorrindo, sem graça* Não! Shockwave: *suspeitando* Você assistiu esse filme? Hydra: *sorrindo, sem graça e suando* N-não! O meu irmão Kraken que assistiu! Hehe! Nightstrike: Aiai, Hydra! Shockwave: O Stone Hill está mexendo com sua cabeça. Olha que você passou a semana inteira no vácuo dele. Vindo de lugares diferentes, Electric Storm e Javelin se aproximam das outras. Electric Storm: Oi meninas! Javelin: Hey pessoal! Nightstrike / Shockwave / Hydra: Oi!!! Javelin: Qual é a nova? Nightstrike: Eu ia dizer para a Hydra para reunirmos novamente para treinarmos nossas habilidades. Essa semana foi tranquila, mas precisamos ficar atentas. Não sabemos quando outro Order Power vai aparecer. Silver Streak, Sprint Boost e "Ninety Turn" se aproximam do grupo. Silver Streak: Ei Javelin! Javelin olha com um olhar de pouco interesse. Javelin: O que você quer? Silver Streak: Você não apareceu nos treinos dessa última semana. Javelin: O idiota do Depth Charge não lhe disse? Estou fora! Silver Streak: Aí está outro problema! "Ninety Turn": Depth Charge não apareceu essa semana também. As cinco ficam surpresas. Javelin: O que? Silver Streak: E sabemos que você foi a última que esteve com ele. Javelin: O que querem dizer com isso? Sprint Boost: Não sabemos! É você que tem que nos dizer. Javelin: Semana passada foi a última vez que vi ele. Só falei para ele que eu estava fora dessa equipe lixosa de vocês. "Ninety Turn": Ótimo que você tenha saído! Não precisamos de você mesmo. Silver Streak: Vamos descobrir o que aconteceu com o Depth! Se você tiver alguma coisa a ver com o desaparecimento dele... Javelin se enfurece e vai para cima de Silver Streak. Ela o encara nos olhos. Javelin: *com raiva* O que você vai fazer? Você não é macho o bastante para fazer alguma coisa. As outras quatro se assustam. Silver Streak: Ok! Vamos ver então! O trio de pégasos se retira do local. Javelin: *brava* *falando com um tom de voz alto* É bom mesmo vocês sumirem da minha frente, antes que eu quebro vocês três. Pleiades observa de uma distância média. Pleiades: *tom de ironia* Aquela garota macho não é esquisita. Ela não é louca. Javelin se acalma. Nightstrike: Nossa! Será que aconteceu algo com o Depth Charge? Javelin: Eu não sei! Devo admitir que agora estou preocupada com aquele paspalho. Hydra: Nossa Javelin! Agora eu achei que você ia bater neles assim: Hydra começa a fazer movimentos de karatê e então... ...ela acerta sua pata em alguém que passava por trás. Hydra: Me desculpe! Não te vi... Então Hydra olha e vê que acertou Blizzard. Hydra: *assustada* Blizzard? Mil perdões, eu não queria. Blizzard: Por que você me bateu? As outras olham preocupadas. Hydra: É que...é que... Blizzard bate com sua pata no rosto de Hydra, e acerta seu olho esquerdo. Electric Storm e Nightstrike se assustam / Javelin e Shockwave ficam indignadas. Javelin: Ei! Quem você pensa que é?! Javelin encara Blizzard. Blizzard: O que foi, sua esquisita? Quer levar uma porrada também? Javelin: Tenta para você ver! Arranco seu chifre no tapa. Blizzard tenta acertar Javelin, mas Shockwave usa sua pata para bloquear. Shockwave: *com raiva* Você não vai machucar outra das minhas amigas. Nightstrike vai até à Hydra. Nightstrike: Hydra! Você está bem? Hydra: Meu olho! Está ardendo e lacrimejando. Nightstrike: Deixa eu ver!! Nightstrike olha a situação Nightstrike: Nossa! Ficou vermelho. Blizzard: Se eu fosse vocês duas! Sumiam da minha frente. Javelin: Não tenho medo de você. Nightstrike vira para Blizzard. Nightstrike: Ei! Qual o seu problema? Shockwave (para Blizzard): É melhor que você sumisse da nossa frente! Nesse instante, o Diretor do colégio observa a situação, enquanto um aluno lhe dá detalhes do que está acontecendo. Blizzard: Não me provoquem. Então o Diretor se aproxima. Diretor de RFHS: Blizzard, Javelin, Shockwave e Hydra! Na minha sala agora! Pleiades observa a situação. Pleiades: *tom de ironia* A minha irmã não tem amigas esquisitas. Elas não são loucas. Razorback Em um bairro mais distante. Blindside, Tsunami e Black Emerald encontram o pônei usuário do Plasma Power. Black Emerald: Deixa ele comigo! Vou me divertir com esse cara. Blindside: Não estamos em condições de ficar brincando. Tsunami observa o usuário do Plasma Power. Tsunami: Ei! Por que ele está imóvel? Já era para ter nos atacado. Blindside: Sei lá! Black Emerald: Então nós que vamos atacá-lo! EARTH BLOCKS! Black Emerald usa um ataque contra o usuário. Usuário do Plasma Power: PLASMA DASH! O usuário do Plasma Power usa uma habilidade que destrói o ataque de Black Emerald. Black Emerald: *supresa* Não pode ser! Usuário do Plasma Power: *sorrindo* Legal! Outro Order Power...o Earth Power. Blindside: Ele já conseguiu controlar o Plasma Power! Tsunami: De qualquer forma, temos que levá-lo até a Queen Dusky. Blindside: Droga! Queen Dusky não conseguiu concentrar todo o poder necessário ainda. Ter perdido a fidelidade do Wind Power diminuiu as forças dela. Black Emerald: E aquela habilidade que ela te deu? Blindside: Só conseguirei fazer isso se o Order Power tiver controlando o usuário, e não o contrário. Mesmo se o derrotarmos, não terá como o Order Power ser extraído, só a Dusky pode fazer isso. Usuário do Plasma Power: O que foi pessoal? Que tensão é essa? Vamos ser mais amigáveis. Meu nome é Razorback. Sala do diretor em RFHS. O Diretor está reunido com Blizzard, Hydra, Shockwave e Javelin. Diretor de RFHS: Muito bem! Agora à pouco, um aluno me explicou que vocês iniciaram uma pequena briga! Devo destacar que Red Fields High School é o colégio mais importante de Red Fields e um dos melhores do estado. E é o atual 36º melhor do país. Então não vou tolerar que brigas entre alunos manchem o nome do nosso colégio. E o pior, quatro moças brigando, que deselegante. Vocês deviam ser a beleza do nosso colégio. As quatro mantém expressões sérias. Diretor de RFHS: Vamos por partes! Javelin: Você já causou alguns problemas por se infiltrar em testes de equipes do colégio. Então essa fica sendo sua 4ª advertência por escrito. Javelin fica com uma expressão ruim. Diretor de RFHS: Shockwave: Você já criou problemas duas vezes, por causa das obras do colégio. 3ª advertência. Shockwave também fica amuada. Diretor de RFHS: Hydra: Você completou 5 advertências. 3 dias de suspensão. Hydra fica triste. Diretor de RFHS: Blizzard: Estou surpreso! Nunca teve alguma queixa de você! Então vou ter que anotar a sua primeira advertência. Blizzard mantém sua expressão séria. Javelin: Podemos ir? Diretor de RFHS: Não! Ainda não acabou! Como eu não vi, e o aluno não soube me explicar direito, quero saber quem iniciou essa briga. Como eu disse, não é tolerável esse tipo de atitude aqui no nosso colégio. Vou logo adiantando, a responsável por iniciar a briga, será suspensa por 5 dias. As quatro ficam em silêncio por um breve tempo. Diretor de RFHS: Vamos! Estou esperando. Quem iniciou a briga? Javelin: *pensando* Quero ver você se entregar, Blizzard. Vai ser dahora. Blizzard se prepara para confessar. Então... Hydra: Fui eu, Diretor! Shockwave e Javelin ficam surpresas. Diretor de RFHS: Hydra? Estou surpreso! Você leva advertências por perturbação, mas jamais imaginaria que você fosse iniciar uma briga. Hydra: Na outra vez, Blizzard foi grossa com minha amiga Nightstrike, então resolvi bater nela. Diretor de RFHS: Então Hydra! 3 dias mais 5 dias. Te vejo daqui à 8 dias...10 na verdade, contando com o final de semana. Javelin: Ei! Segura as pontas aí. Não foi a Hydra que começou a briga, foi a esquisita da Blizzard. Hydra: *sorrindo* Essa Javelin é legal, não é? Querendo me defender! A culpa é toda minha. Diretor de RFHS: Hydra! 8 dias de suspensão! Agora todas vocês podem sair. As quatro saem da sala do Diretor. Do lado de fora, Nightstrike e Electric Storm estão esperando. Nightstrike: Ei! O que houve? Javelin: A Hydra é louca! Assumiu a culpa pela treta! E levou dois meses de suspensão. Blizzard: Ei garota! Por que você fez isso? Hydra se assusta, mas responde com calma. Hydra: Blizzard! Nós não queremos problemas com você! Ao contrário, nós queremos que você se torne a nossa amiga. Blizzard: E por que eu faria isso? Hydra: Você é solitária! Nós percebemos isso. E eu sei que você também já reparou que todas nós éramos sós. Mas a Nightstrike aqui, foi nos unindo uma a uma. Por favor, se junte à nós. Não tenho mágoa alguma por você ter machucado meu olho. Nightstrike: Hydra! Blizzard olha o grupo por alguns instantes e sua expressão melhora um pouco. Mas ela dá as costas e sai. Javelin vira para Blizzard. Javelin: Podia agradecer por ela assumir a treta, pelo menos. Nightstrike: Javelin! Deixa ela. Algo me diz que essas palavras da Hydra tocaram seu coração. Talvez, com o tempo, possamos conquistá-la. Mais tarde, no esconderijo de Queen Dusky. Blindside, Tsunami e Black Emerald chegam. Queen Dusky: Vejo que trouxeram uma visita. É revelado que Razorback estava com eles. Blindside: Esse é Razorback! O usuário do Plasma Power. Razorback: Esses três me contaram que vocês estão fazendo algo muito interessante. Queen Dusky: E o que você pretende fazer? Razorback: Quero me juntar à vocês. Queen Dusky: E quais são suas ambições? Razorback: Nenhuma! Quero fazer isso, apenas por uma diversão maldosa. Queen Dusky: Muito bem! Você será bastante útil para nós. Razorback: *tom de maldade* Esses três me falaram desse grupo de garotas que são suas adversárias. Estou ansioso para fazê-las chorar com meus cascos de plasma. Razorback bate um casco no outro, isso faz sair faíscas das cores azul e vermelho. Continua... Curiosidades Personagens com alguma inspiração de personagens da série. *Nightstrike - Twilight Sparkle *Hydra - Pinkie Pie *Javelin - Rainbow Dash *Electric Storm - Fluttershy *Depth Charge - Soarin' *Razorback - Discord *Queen Dusky - Luna *Queen Aurora - Celestia *Kraken - Big McIntosh *Pleiades - Spike Então pessoal. Aqui vai finalizando mais uma parte de Red Fields. Espero mais uma vez que tenha ficado boa. E também que possam deixar seus comentários dizendo o que acharam. =)=) Muito obrigado pessoal e até a próxima. Categoria:Entradas em blogues